Promises
by gothicbutterfly95
Summary: Glinda promises Elphie something. What are the results?
1. Chapter 1

Glinda sat in the train carriage, which was empty save for a couple of Munchkinlanders who looked as happy as she was unhappy.

She couldn't stop the hot tears from streaming down her face. She was sure they were ruining her makeup, but at this point she was beyond caring.

She was sitting here alone. She should be sitting here with Elphie, celebrating her best friend's rise to being the Magic Grand Vizier of the Wonderful Wizard of Oz.

But Elphaba had flown off into the sky, promising to fight the Wizard until the day she died. If she wasn't so miserable about being left behind she might have felt proud for her roommate's actions.

As the train inched towards Shiz, Glinda was reminded of all the people who had waved them off a mere two days ago. It seemed like another lifetime to Glinda.

Boq and Fiyero and Avaric and –

Glinda's heart nearly stopped. "Sweet Oz,"

Nessarose. Elphaba's younger sister Nessarose, forced to depend on her emerald sister her entire life. Suddenly, a memory of a talk she'd had with Elphie entered her mind.

* * *

"_Promise me something," Elphaba said. The two friends were sitting on their beds. It was the day Elphaba had received word from the Wizard. _

"_Sure, Elphie, anything," Galinda squealed. "After all, we're best friends now."_

_Elphaba only grimaced, but then her expression turned serious again. "I want you to promise me that if anything happens to me – anything at all, you will look after Nessa."_

_Galinda's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "Oh, Elphie I-" she began. _

"_Promise?" Elphaba ordered. _

_Galinda bit her lip and nodded. "Okay, I promise."_

* * *

Glinda knew Nessarose would be heartbroken when she turned up at the train station and her sister wasn't there. And Glinda had promised Elphaba. So she would stand by her when Elphaba had abandoned her at Shiz; become her surrogate sister.

She saw all of them waiting at the train station, but she couldn't bear to meet their eyes.

"Where's Elphaba?" Nessa asked when she saw Glinda exit the train alone.

That's when Glinda knew she couldn't hide the truth any longer. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she raised her head to meet Nessarose's eyes.

"Oh Nessa," she sobbed, he voice stilted. "Oh Nessa. She's left."

Nessa looked shocked. Boq and Fiyero wore expressions of worry mixed with awe. Avaric looked bored.

"Good riddance," he muttered.

* * *

But Glinda had stuck by her word, babying Nessa as though she were her own sister. She let Nessa share the private compartment of Morrible, though that was more because she couldn't bear the heartbreak that would come from sharing a room with anyone other than Elphie, rather than the fact she thought Morrible would look after her better. Oz knew she wouldn't do that.

And then, out of the blue, Elphaba had turned up again. Crashed her engagement party and run off with her fiancé. Though Glinda knew that she was not that girl, and Elphie was, she couldn't help but feeling a tiny twinge of jealousy.

When she heard Morrible and the Wizard discussing ways of capturing Elphaba, she mentioned Nessa, the way she had always felt responsible for her and that she would rush to her side if she was ever in danger.

* * *

And because of that one tiny sentence, she was here, in Munchkinland, carrying a bouquet of flowers to lay beside a ruined farmhouse from which a pair of stripy-stockinged legs poked out.

She'd given the shoes to the owner of the house, the poor girl who wanted nothing more than to return home. If they were left here, who knew what kind of problems they would have caused.

As she was sobbing in front of the house, wishing she could go back to the time before the tornado, before the fateful trip to the Emerald City, she heard the sound of feet.

"What a touching display of grief," sneered a voice. Though it was like audible daggers, Glinda would recognise that voice anywhere.

Elphaba.

And she didn't sound happy. Glinda had promised her to care for her little sister. Well look at what that promise had led to.

Taking a deep breath, Glinda stood up and turned around to face her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, someone asked me if I would continue this story, so I have. I also did it because I want to do more WICKED fanfics (considering I wouldn't be on this site without them). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy. Unlike Chapter One, this part is from Elphie's perspective, just to mix things up.**

* * *

Elphaba had come as soon as she could tear herself away from Fiyero. She hated leaving him behind; hated abandoning that bittersweet moment when all her dreams had come true and nothing else mattered.

But suddenly, a house had started flying through the sky and some deep feeling in her gut had told Elphaba her sister was in danger. Although she wished she could lie in Fiyero's arms forever, she couldn't abandon the mantra that had been drilled into her for as long as she could remember: 'Nessa comes first'.

* * *

On her arrival in Munchkinland she spotted Glinda, kneeling in front of the farmhouse that had blown in with the tornado, sobbing. Yes, Glinda was the only friend she'd ever had and as much as she loved Fiyero, she hated pulling him away from Glinda. But Nessarose was dead; squashed flat as a pancake and Elphaba was in no mood to give Glinda any sympathy.

"I do not believe we have anything further to say to one another," Glinda said briskly. She stood up, facing the farmhouse; avoiding Elphie's eye.

"I wanted something to remember her by. And all that is left were those shoes," Elphaba screeched. If Glinda thought she had arrived at the scene and not noticed that Nessarose's beautiful jewelled shoes were missing she was sorely mistaken. "And now that wretched little farmgirl has walked off with them."

She marched past Glinda and stood right in front of the farmhouse. "So I would appreciate some time alone to say goodbye to my sister." She dropped to knees and began to sob herself. "Oh, Nessa, please, please, please forgive me..."

She was so wound up with grief that she barely remembered Glinda was there, until she said: "Elphie, you mustn't blame yourself. It's dreadful, it is, to have a house fall on you, but accidents will happen."

That was the final straw for Elphaba. "You call this an accident?" she roared, whirling around to face Glinda.

"Well, maybe not an accident," Glinda mumbled, biting her lip. She could see Elphie was about to go flying off the handle; and wanted to cause as few waves as possible.

"Well what would you call it?" Elphaba shot back.

"Well...a regime change," Glinda stammered, trying to find words that would keep Elphie calm. "Caused by a bizarre and unexpected twister of fate."

By now Elphaba was getting very fed up. Glinda's dumb-blonde act wasn't going to be getting her any favours right now. "Oh, so you think cyclones just appear, out of the blue?"

"Well, I don't know," Glinda said. "I never really-"

"Of course you didn't," Elphaba screamed. "You're too busy telling everybody how 'wonderful' everything is."

"Well, I'm a public figure now," Glinda countered softly. "People expect me to-"

"LIE?"

"BE ENCOURAGING! And what exactly have you been doing, besides riding around on that filthy old thing?" she dared.

"Well, we can't all come and go by BUBBLE!" Elphaba yelled. "Whose invention was that? The Wizard's?" She scoffed. "Even if it wasn't I'm sure he'd still take credit for it."

Now it was Glinda's turn to be fed up. "Well, a lot of us have been taking things that don't belong to us, aren't we?" Her voice was way too sweet and Elphaba could exactly what was up. It was about Fiyero.

"Now wait just a clock-tick," she said. "I know it must be difficult for that blissful blonde brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him could actually choose someone like me. But it's happened, okay? It's real. And you can wave that ridiculous wand all you want; you can't change it! He never really belonged to you, he doesn't you and he never did. He loves me!"

Glinda couldn't take it any longer and before Elphie knew what was happening her so called 'best friend' and ex-roommate Glinda the Good had slapped her hard across the cheek. She threw back her head and cackled with laughter.

"Feel better?" she asked Glinda.

"Yes, I do," Glinda announced.

"Good," bellowed Elphaba, slapping Glinda's pale cheek. "So do I!"

Backing up to face her, Glinda twirled her wand around skilfully. Elphaba followed suit, clutching her broom with both hands and used it to fend off the girl opposite her. This image didn't last long; after charging only a few paces towards each other, both Glinda and Elphie had dropped the 'weapons' and had launched into a full on catfight.

Glinda had just pulled Elphaba's hat off her head when some members of the Gale Force arrived. Elphaba didn't have time to count them, as they grabbed her arms tightly, forcing her to abandon her petty act with Glinda.

"Stop, let me go," she cried out defensively.

"Oh, let me go," Glinda said teasingly. "I almost had her."

"Sorry it took us so long to get here Miss," a guard said to Glinda.

Glinda nodded ever so slightly at the guard, averting Elphie's eyes and hoping she hadn't noticed. But Elphaba saw it all. This was all planned. The tornado, the confrontation with Glinda, Nessa's death had all been a trap to lure the guards to her.

"I can't believe you would sink this low," she told Glinda. "To use my sister's death as a trap to capture me."

Glinda began to say something, but her words were drowned out by those of someone else. The Captain of the Guard.

Fiyero had just swung in on a rope and was aiming his rifle straight at his fellow soldiers, who were clutching Elphaba tightly.

"Let the green girl go!" he commanded.

Glinda looked at Fiyero quizzically, but he merely pointed his rifle at the soldiers again. "I said let her go!" he shouted. "Or explain to all of Oz how the Wizard's guards watched while Glinda the Good was slain."

Glinda's jaw dropped. Even Elphaba's breath caught just for a moment.

Elphaba felt the grip against her arms go slack.

"Elphaba go, now!" Fiyero screamed at her.

She thought over the situation. She was a fugitive; an infamous villain; a witch, and Fiyero, prince of the Winkies, Captain of the Guard and fiancé to Glinda the Good had convinced Gale Force soldiers to release her. Who knew what they would to him now?

"No, not without you," she begged.

Glinda tried to protest, but Fiyero silenced her, once again telling Elphaba to leave. She hesitated for a moment before grabbing her broom, catching her hat, from Glinda and running away as fast as her feet would carry her.

* * *

She heard screams as she mounted the broom and headed for Kiamo Ko. The guards mixed with Glinda's mixed with Fiyero's. Whatever was happening back in Munchkinland was not good.

For too long Elphaba had tried to speak out. But she was never going to achieve anything. All of Oz despised her and she was green. She would never be making good.

But she couldn't lose Fiyero. Before she succumbed to the fate Oz had dealt her she had to right this final wrong.

"I'll save you Fiyero," she whispered. "I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**I am extending this story due it's sheer popularity (I love you guys). That being said, I do now have a definitive end point, which will be the 'For Good' scene. Because the story is being lengthened, I also decided to change the picture again, as the previous ones only really focused on one part, so sorry (since I know some of you liked the old pics). I promise I won't change it again.**

**That being said...on with the chapter! **

* * *

Back at Kiamo Ko, locked in her tower room, Elphaba's voice rang out all over the Vinkus. She was screaming his name furiously at the top of her lungs, as though that simple act would make everything right. But she knew it wouldn't. Fiyero was running out of time. If she wanted to save him, Elphaba needed to act – and fast.

She grabbed the Grimmerie and flipped through it's pages so fast it was a wonder they didn't tear. 'There has to be a spell in here somewhere,' she thought to herself as she continued turning the pages, only giving herself enough time to read the names of the spells, before moving on through the large tome.

* * *

Her head was reeling. "Sweet Oz – at this rate I'll surely lose him," she said to herself. "Okay okay, focus," she said, putting her hands on the sides of her head, before plunging back into the book – that horrendible book. Oh why had she read it in the first place, all those years ago, in the Wizard's throne room?

Suddenly, on the verge of giving up for good, she came across a likely spell. It might just work – might. But until she tried, she'd never know. Taking a deep breath, she stood up straight and began to chant.

"ELEKA NAHMEN ATUM ATUM ELEKA NAHMEN, ELEKA NAHMEN ATUM ATUM ELEKA NAHMEN."

On and on she went, all the while praying her hardest to the Unnamed God or Lurline or Ozma or some other ridiculous deity she had never worshipped that Fiyero would pull through – that she could pull Fiyero through.

Tears filled her eyes and poured down her cheeks. They blurred her vision and threatened to stain the yellowed pages of the book. She couldn't make the words out, and while ever that was the case, all hope was lost for Fiyero. She continued chanting the words over and over, but her mind just became all the more foggy.

"What good is this chanting!" she screamed out, pushing the Grimmerie away. She couldn't tell what she was reading and she had no idea what she should do next. For all she knew, Fiyero could be dead by now, lying in the cornfield, blood staining his clothes and taking his life from him.

Elphaba had always considered herself to be a commotion; wherever she went, trouble followed. But Fiyero wouldn't die; not if she could help it. She wouldn't let him become the latest victim in her long, long list of harm in her fray of distress.

"Oh, well, it's too late to think about any of that," she spat out. "And, Elphaba, you stupid moron, you've be standing here moping. Fiyero will surely be dead by now." Involuntarily, her head dropped, mourning the more than likely loss of the only true love she had ever known. Yes, she loved Glinda and Glinda loved her, but that was friendship love. What she felt for Fiyero was something else entirely.

* * *

Everything she had ever tried in her life had ended in disaster. She mused over all the people that had been hurt when all she was ever trying to do was to protect them. "Nessa..." she sang softly, thinking about her beloved sister. "Doctor Dillamond..." she pondered over the only professor who had ever cared for her. And then someone else who cared about her entered her mind and she was screaming his name once again. "Fiyero...FIYERO!"

Elphaba had never imagined herself to be an attention-seeking girl. No, that had always been Nessa, who, despite her crippling disability had basked in the glory of every material thing their father could offer her. So, maybe she had been deluding herself the whole time. And maybe everything she had done wasn't because it was right, but because she had thought she'd get noticed.

And, it was at that moment, bent uncomfortably over the Grimmerie, that something snapped inside her brain. All her life, Elphaba had tried to do everything she could to make good. But it hadn't been enough. And nothing ever would be.

If Oz wanted a Wicked Witch, she would give them a Wicked Witch. She would give them the wickedest witch there ever was. The citizens of Oz would never see her as anything else. Her days of wishing to work side by side with the Wizard; of longing and otherness, were long gone. When the citizens of Oz looked at her, they saw the Wicked Witch of the West. And they would never see anything else.

"ALL RIGHT ENOUGH, SO BE IT. SO BE IT THEN!" she screamed. Being the Wicked Witch would just be easier. No more trying to be something she wasn't and no more heartbreak. "Since I cannot succeed, Fiyero, saving you, I promise no good deed will I attempt to do again," she said, her voice soft and vulnerable. "Ever again. No good deed will I do again!"

* * *

And with one final scream, and a broken promise in her heart, the Wicked Witch of the West, Elphaba Thropp slammed the Grimmerie shut and fell to the floor, crying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here we are: Chapter Four, which is back in Glinda's perspective. I know it's short, but the next chapter will (hopefully) be much longer than previous ones. But nevertheless, enjoy.**

* * *

The people were screaming. Cries rang out through the Emerald City as citizens stormed through the streets yelling for good fortune to befall the 'witch hunters' and shrieking that evil must be eliminated.

* * *

Glinda was inside the castle when she first heard the shouts. Although she could not make out the words they were screaming, she had a pretty good idea as to what the message that her fellow Ozians were trying to convey was. She tried to keep her composure, but eventually she could stand it no longer. She had broken Elphie's heart so many times with all the promises she couldn't keep. And now she was determined to set the record straight, once and for all; before anybody else she loved got hurt.

Morrible followed her outside when she stepped out onto the balcony. Seeing the streets of the City of Emeralds lined with people who had bloodlust in their eyes – bloodlust for her best friend made it all the more shocking and real.

* * *

She was shocked when a man stepped forth from the crowd. At a glance, Glinda could say she didn't know who he was, for he was all shiny and silver. Then it became glaring obvious. He was made of tin. The silver lustre of his metallic body revealed to Glinda that she definitely had never met this man; but despite what her eyes were seeing, something in the back of her mind was telling her she knew this person.

He started screaming his vow to banish the witch from the world, but for the briefest second, Glinda thought she heard the Tinman begin to say Elphaba's name. That was ridiculous. How in Oz could the Tinman possibly know her Elphie? And besides, whether or not he had known Elphie he clearly wasn't showing it now, claiming of the personal score he had to settle with 'THE WITCH'.

Then, he turned and began dragging the hand – no – paw of some poor Animal into view. The Animal wouldn't budge though and eventually, the Tinman gave up. But then he turned back to the crowd of rabid villagers recounted the horrible deeds Elphie had supposedly done to this poor creature.

* * *

That was when Glinda had had it. She couldn't just sit here and smile while the rest of Oz were out hunting for her best friend; hunting for her so they could kill her.

"No, no, that's not the way it happened," she cried, trying to reach the citizens. But it was useless. They were so caught up in their wild passion to kill Elphaba that they weren't listening to a word she said.

She turned to Morrible beside her. "Madame," she said. "You've got to stop this. It's gone too far."

"I think Elphaba can take care of herself," Morrible replied coolly.

"Madame," stammered Glinda. "Something's been troubling me about Nessarose and that cyclone."

"Oh yes," Morrible said, her voice clearly hiding something. "I suppose it was just her time."

"Was it?" Glinda asked, hardly daring to believe. If it was, she was not at fault. If it truly just was Nessa's time then Glinda's blissful blonde brain could relax, because her shallow and self-absorbed actions had not caused the death of her best friend's sister.

Glinda wished that that were the case. But in her heart of hearts, she knew it was not. She turned back to Morrible. "Or did you..?"

Morrible rounded on her, her face growing bright red with anger. "Now you listen to me Missy," she shouted. "The rest of Oz may have fallen for that 'aren't I good routine', but I know better. You wanted this from the beginning, and now you are getting what you wanted! So smile and wave and SHUT UP!"

With tears brimming in her eyes, Glinda pushed her way past Morrible and disappeared into the castle. Just before the doors banged shut behind her she heard the Press-Secretary screech "Good fortune witch hunters!"

* * *

Glinda rushed as fast as she could to her chamber before collapsing in a heap of blue material onto her bed. Her tiara toppled off her head as she buried her face in her pillows and cried her eyes out.

As she heard the last strains of the 'witch hunters' through her locked windows she cried for failing Elphaba so many times; cried for all the promises that had been broken between and cried because it made her feel better.

If she couldn't keep her promises to Elphie, and it seemed like that, she needed to get her feelings out. So while the Gale Force and all the Wizard's troops searched for the green-skinned witch, Glinda the Good lay down on her bed and cried out all the promises between her and her best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here it is! The last chapter! Enjoy**

* * *

Elphaba was having a bad day. A really bad day.

Somehow this 'Dorothy' girl and her trio of mismatched companions had found their way to Kiamo Ko. Elphaba had made sure that the girl had been locked up as soon as she could get her hands on her. 'I shall wait for your shoes,' she had decided. Dorothy could have the shoes over her dead body.

The other three had escaped to Oz-knows-where, but at the present moment Elphie couldn't care less. But the girl's constant wailing was wearing her patience thin.

"Oh, for Oz's sake stop crying, I can't take it anymore," she screamed through the trapdoor. "You want to see your Aunt Em and Uncle What's-His-Name? Then get those shoes OFF YOUR FEET!"

Slamming the trapdoor shut again, she turned away and started muttering to herself: "Little brat...who takes a dead woman's shoes? Must've been raised in a barn!"

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she wouldn't have noticed that Chistery had entered the room if he hadn't made a noise. "Oh, Chistery, there you are," she sighed helplessly. "Where are the others?" When Chistery made no sound Elphaba felt like kicking herself. The dratted monkey still hadn't learnt how to talk. She tried to tell him that he needed to keep trying, but her train of thought was cut when she spied a blonde figure in the shadows, her bubble-blue gown sparkling even in the darkness.

Glinda.

* * *

"Go away," Elphaba said shortly. But Glinda wouldn't go. Instead she stepped out of the darkness and headed towards Elphie.

"Just let the poor girl go," Glinda pleaded. "And that poor little dog Dodo."

Even in her current state, Elphaba couldn't stop the tiny chuckle that escaped her lips. Glinda was still as clueless as she'd ever been. Even Elphie, who was hell bent on recovering her sister's shoes knew that the farmgirl's dog was not called 'Dodo'.

Summoning up all the courage she could muster, Glinda stepped even closer to Elphie. She tried to look directly at her, but the stubborn green girl avoided her eyes. "I know you don't want to hear this, but somebody has to say it...you are out of control," she said. "I mean come on, they're just shoes. Let it go!"

Elphaba scoffed. Never in her life would she pick Glinda as someone who would say that. It was Galinda who had had an entire closet-full of footwear in all the colours of the rainbow; Galinda who had to be perfectly coordinated before she went anywhere; Galinda who had given her a makeover in a desperate bid to make her popular. To hear her say what she just said was mind-boggling.

"I can do anything I want," Elphaba shot back at her. "I'm the Wicked Witch of the West!"

Once again, a monkey entered the room, cutting off her speech. He passed her an envelope before making a hurried exit.

She opened the letter cautiously. The handwriting seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it. And despite not being signed she could tell exactly who it was from.

* * *

Her face must have given her away, because Glinda began speaking. "What it is? What's wrong?" Glinda never been the most observant person in Oz, but she could recognise love. And there was love in her friend's eyes. And there was only one person that could make her Elphie feel that way. "It's Fiyero, isn't it?" she asked. "Is he..."

"We've seen his face for the last time," Elphaba interrupted. She tried to stay strong. Glinda did too, but eventually she felt tears forming in her eyes.

"You're right," Elphaba said suddenly. Her voice had changed and Glinda had no idea what was happening. "It's time I surrender."

Glinda gasped. Her Elphie had never been a quitter. Even in the face of the Wizard himself she had always been a fighter. What had prompted this confusifying change in her best friend?

"You can't be found here," Elphie told her. She indicated the darkest corner of the room. "You must go."

"No,"

"You must leave," Elphaba was practically ordering now.

"No, Elphie," she was pleading again. "I'll tell them everything."

"They'll only turn on you," Elphaba said.

"I don't care," Glinda cried.

"I do," Elphie continued. "Promise me...promise me you won't try to clear my name."

Glinda's jaw dropped. Elphie had dropped another promise on her shoulders. She hadn't been able to keep the multiple ones that had come before. She could only hope it would be different this time around.

"Alright," she said. "I promise. But I don't understand."

* * *

Turning around, Elphaba went over to the table and took the Grimmerie in her hands. "Take this," she said, handing the tome to Glinda.

"Elphie," Glinda protested, even though she knew she was fighting a losing battle. "You know I can't read this."

"You'll just have to learn," Elphie insisted. "Glinda, you're the only friend I've ever had."

"And I've had SO many friends," Glinda said, displaying a streak of her past superficiality. She turned back to Elphaba. Her Elphie. Her only true friend. "But only one that mattered."

* * *

Glinda turned towards Elphie and the two friends looked each other in the eye for the first time since Nessarose's death. Then Glinda began pouring her heart out, from how grateful she was that she had Elphaba as a friend and how knowing this smart, prickly and misunderstood girl had changed her in ways she could not express.

Elphaba automatically turned away; she didn't want Glinda to see that she was crying. But as she started to empty her heart she grabbed Glinda's hand and turned to face the blonde girl. She was bubbly and ditzy and on the day they first met, she had driven Elphaba insane. But now, she could hardly believe she was saying good bye to someone she could call a friend.

"And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness," Elphaba said. "For the things I've done you blame me for." She wanted so badly to show Glinda that she was ready to put everything that had gone before.

"But then I guess we know there's blame to share," Glinda took a step forward, resting her hand on the green girl's arm. Glinda was ready to forget all their past arguments and troubles.

They turned to face each other, realising, at the same time, that none of it seemed to matter anymore for the other.

Their relationship had been a rough one, there was no denying it. They'd gone from unadulterated loathing to as thick as thieves. The most unlikely duo in Oz had turned out to be the greatest team there'd ever been. They couldn't tell if they'd been changed for the better; but they knew they had been changed for good.

* * *

When the broke apart from their final farewell hug, the two witches heard a noise. Fearing the worst, Elphaba immediately sprang to action. "You have to hide," she told Glinda. "No one can know you're here."

She wished it didn't have to be this way, but she didn't have any other option. So, biting back her emotions, Glinda disappeared into the shadows as Elphaba attempted to conceal the side of the room they were on with a gigantic curtain.

It didn't help though. The farmgirl burst through the curtain and knocked over a stool on which a bucket full of water was perched.

* * *

Glinda saw it all, though she wished she hadn't. She watched as her bestest, truest friend, the unusually and exceedingly peculiar green girl called Elphaba Thropp screamed and sank into the floor.

When she finally worked up the nerve to push back the curtain all she found was the hat she'd given Elphie before the dance at the OzDust Ballroom all those years ago. She picked it up and began cradling it like a doll, until Chistery interrupted her, pushing a green glass bottle into her hands.

* * *

"I wasn't able to keep my last promise to you Elphie," the blonde girl wept and as she sank to the floor, her bubble-blue gown enveloping her. "I'll make sure I keep this one."

Below the trapdoor, the emerald girl heard the crying above and sighed. "You were the best friend I could ever have, Glinda," she said softly. "I'll never forget you. I promise."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did, my pretties. Thank you so much for the overwhelming support. And never fear, plenty more WICKED fanfics to come.**


End file.
